Nightmare In Gotham
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: Ali dent, little sister to Harvey gets caught up in one big nightmare. hurt all her life she runs into the mob who treat her bad. the joker wants her will he hurt her like all the rest or love her and give her a life that she has never had?
1. Chapter 1

NIGHTMARE IN GOTHAM

Chapter one

Somewhere I knew that this life I lead will get better. That I will be loved once more and I will feel better one day. My name is Ali Dent and I am sixteen. I am the half sister to Harvey Dent, Gotham's white knight. He is my older brother by ten years. Now you expect me to tell you that my childhood was a good place, where I was happy and never had a problem. I never had a sad moment when I was younger, that sort of thing, right. Wrong. My childhood was what other children couldn't even begin to imagine. I have been hurt so badly. I am the broken child. Well that's what everyone calls me. I have no confidents. My life feels meaningless, maybe if you knew my story that you would know where I was coming from.

I was born on 15th April 1996 as Alice Marie Angel Dent. I was born to May Dent and my dad who I thought was then, Frank Dent. My mother had married him before I was born, I was an accident. After Harvey was born they decided that they didn't want anymore. We soon found out that I was born my mother's terrible secret. My mother never wanted me when I was little said that I was a reminder to what had happened to her. On a cold winter night my mother was raped, by a mad man. No-one knew his name and my mother kept it a secret for six years of my existence. When it came out that when everything started. Frank would hit me, telling me I deserved it and that I shouldn't have ever been born. I used to dream that that mad man would find me and care. Take me away from this terrible nightmare that was actually my life.

I was like a ghost in my own home. Mum would never talk to me. Harvey would get anything that he wanted, he would turn a blind eye to my abuse, and Frank sometimes beat me in front of my mother and Harvey. Harvey never liked it I could see it by his face. But mum and Frank laughed at my fear in my eyes. Tears that stream down my face. It was when I turned thirteen that he forced himself upon me. I was so weak and afraid. I let him take advantage of me. I let him do that to me. I never fought. It was like I wasn't really there. I would day dream whenever he would hurt me. Dream about my dad what he looked like. I always imagine him bursting through our front door and killing Frank and May and then taking me away. I knew that it would never happened. It helped to feel like it wasn't really happening. But I was just kidding myself. I would cry, let tears fall when he was finished with me. I had no-one and I knew that.

One night after he beat me. I curled up on my bed and cried. That's when I heard the door open. My heart was beating faster. Was he back to finish me off? I turned and saw Harvey. He walked towards me and sat down on my bed with me. I was shaking like mad. Was he going to hurt me to? He wrapped his arms around me and laid down. I held on so tight to his top. I had never had this. Harvey never came near me. I was always alone.

"Shh. It's ok. I'll get you out ok." I heard him say. I nodded and he got up and began to grabbed my hand. I followed him outside and he led me to the front door. He told me to run. To never come back. That if I was found Frank would probably kill me. I ran like no-one would ever stop me. I had no-where to run to. A fourteen year old running away from something terrible to be on the streets. I ran and ran and found an alley way. I sat down on the cold hard floor. Wondering when this nightmare would ever end. I just wanted to die. I wanted it all to be over. No more. No more hurting. No more crying. No more being alone. I wished I was dead. I never heard footsteps come up to me. I looked up at him. He was a tall, coloured skin. He was well build with brown eyes and a bit of facial hair. He had brown hair that was short and wore a black suit with a purple shirt. His eyes were looking down at me and he crouched down in front of me. He went to touch me and I tried to move away.

"Shh. It's ok. Pretty thing like you shouldn't be out here on her own. What's your name sweet heart?" He asked.

"Ali Dent." I said. He nodded at me, and offered me his hand. I took it. I wondered if he knew Frank or maybe Harvey seem he was Gotham's white knight.

"I'm Gambol. You can stay with me. I'll look after you sweetheart." He said as he led me out of an alley way and to a black car. I jump in after him and he drove to his home. Now you want me to tell you that he took great care of me. He gave me the life that I always wanted. Wrong. I was there to please him. Do whatever he wanted when he said it. If stepped out of line a little he would give my beating that I didn't want to move. He was worse than Frank, frank was like the beginning now I had to put up with Gambol. He even let his friends have me some night. I became worse. I hated to touched, but didn't really have a choice. I would freak out over the littlest thing. My life became that bad that I attempted to take my own life once. Gambol found me and beat me badly. He left me tied to his bed for two weeks. Barely with food or water. I had to earn them. I put up with it until I was fifteen and then one day in a meeting with the rest of the mob. We had an unexpected guest.

The Joker. This is when my life changed forever.

Please review. I have been thinking about putting this up for ages. But never got round to it until now. Do you think this story is good? I promise that the next chapter will be brill. Please review Charli x


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare in Gotham **

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in ages. Been busy with college. Please give this story a chance and please review. I love to hear what you guys think of this story. **

Chapter two

"Ha Ha He ho aha... and I thought my jokes were bad." He said.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off." Gambol said in an angry tone.

"How about a magic trick." He replied. Gambol signal for his friend to get up. He walks over to the joker his eye on the pencil as he pushed Gambol friend's eye into it.

"Ta da." He said. His eyes met with mine. They were cold and dark and they made me feel nervous. I felt my breathing get harder as I watched him look at me. I pulled my eyes away and look at the floor. I was sat down next to Gambol as I always was. He was chatting away. I could feel the jokers brown eyes fix on me as he was talking.

"How much you want." The mob leader asked.

"Half. Oh and I want her." The joker side. I lift my head and looked at him.

"You're crazy." Gambol said.

"No I'm no.T" the joker replied firmly. Could he actually take care of me or am I gonna get hurt.

"You want to come with me doncha princess?" The joker asked.

"ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN!" Gambol yelled.

"Ah ta ta . we wouldn't want to blow this out of portion. " the Joker said. And everyone moved. I heard him say. Here's my card. Then he turned to me.

"Are you coming princess?" He asked. Gambol was looking down at me angry.

Those brown eyes looking down at me. I was stuck. Stay with Gambol and get hurt or go with this mad man and see what happens. His free hand out to me and I slowly got up my body hurting so badly from the last beating. Gambol always said it was my fault because I was related to Harvey. I hated my brother for my life.

I didn't deserve what I got and I thought that is why I decided to go with the Joker. Everything hurt as I moved and the Joker grabbed me to hold me up. He had his arm around my waist as he pulled me to the door.

I just hope that I had made the right decision but something deep down was telling me I hadn't.

**Please review. My story doesn't follow the film there are different events that happen through the film that you will see in this story. Do you think I should make her life better or worse? Tell me what I should do with the Joker. Nice or Nasty? X**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He pulled me until we reached a white van. I saw other men inside. I couldn't let anyone hurt me , I wouldn't go through that again. He still had hold of my waist as he opened the door and stuck me in the passagners seat. I couldn't help the shaking. I hated being touched so to let the Joker even touch me felt unreal. He looked into my eyes as he climbed in next to me. I was sat inbetween him and the driver. I moved over to the joker more and I heard a little laugh come from him.

"Relax princess. No-one will hurt ya. Uh well no-one apart for uh... me." He laughed at the fear in my eyes. I felt them begin to water as I heard this. Why can't anyone just take care of me. is this my life now. Trying to stay alive with the Joker.

" But remember Princess if your a good girl and do as your told. And uh obey me. Then I won't hurt you. Uh to bad. I'm a man of my word.d. Your mine not Princess. No-one. Will ever uh take you away from.. meee. Now princess what's your name?" He said. I looked down at my lap, hands shaking so badly. I couldn't talk. I was so afraid. All of a sudden I felt a hand grabbed my hair and pull my head up. The pain was unbearable. I think he actually ripped my hair out. The tears rolled down my face as I looked into his eyes.

"Uh... sweetheart. If your not going to listen to me... I. Err might have to hurt you." He said.

"Ali... Ali Dent." I whispered. His hands came out of my hair and he pushed my head onto his chest. He was stroking me hair and humming a tune I didn't reconizge.

"Shhh. Don't cry. Ali. Your err. Safe." He whispered.

"Boss, we're here. " the driver said. I lifted my head off of the Joker and he got out the van. He turned around to me and pulled me out gentler than I would have thought he would have. He picked me up and carried me into the house. I held onto his purple suit as he carried me through.

"So boss can I have a go with her?" One of the men asked. He was short, in his twenty with brown short hair and had brown eyes that looked hungry while he was looking at my body. I felt the Joker put me down at the enterance. He walked to the man who looked afraid all of a sudden. The Joker grabbed his head. And looked into the man's eyes.

"Joey. Joey. Joey. Do you know what happens to people who talk about things that belong to me?" The Joker asked.

"No... Boss." Joey replied. He looked so scared. I knew what was happening.

"NO DONT PLEASE... DONT." I yelled. I can't believe I just said that. The Joker turned around to me and gave me an evil look. He then ran his blade across Joey's throat and turned to me. tears streaming. I was so scared. Why did I do that? He's going to hurt me.

I didn't think. I ran to the Joker and hugged him. He looked taken back for a second and then he picked me up and carried me indoor and up some steps. To a bedroom. I held on so tight to him. I felt him tried to get me off. I didn't want him to leave me. I felt kinda safe. Yeah he scared me but I knew that the man in front of me was the only one that could hurt me. it was different with Gambol, he'd let everyone hurt me but the Joker was different.

"Let go. Now." He yelled. I let go fast and he pushed me away from him. The room was small, it was like a box. It was purple. Out of now where he hit me in the stomach that was already bruised. I gasped for breath. He backhanded me around the face and I fell to the ground.

I felt his wait on top of me. I freaked out.

"No.. no please not again. No not again. Ill be good, I promise, please don't do this to me. not again." I yelled, he grabbed my face. And made me look at him.

"Shhh. It's ok. I wont rape you. Now. Ur you have to stay in here. You need to learn your place. Princess. I might. Uh come and get you out in the morning. Uh maybe." He said as he got of me. I grabbed on to him. He was lending over me and I held on tight to him.

"Please. Don't go. Don't leave me. There gonna get me. please. Im so sorry." I begged, tears streaming as I looked up to his face. He looked confused for a second and then he pushed me away and left the room. I ran to the door and banged on it.

"Please don't leave me. please let me out... I'm... so... sorry. Please J. Please let me out." I yelled. I felt my body shaking and my breathing getting difficult. I hated small space. I sat by the door and cried more than I had ever cried in my life. I was so scared I just hoped he'd let me out soon. My eyelids began to get heavy and I managed to lay down and sleep.

Joker

I had to leave her there. She had to learn her lesson. I don't know why I wanted her I just did. I felt something. Something that I haven't felt in a while. I cared. But I couldn't let it take over me. this is why I did what I did. She was so broken. So different. I heard her begging me to let her out. I couldn't I had to treat her like this otherwise people would think I'd gone soft. And we couldn't have that now could we.

**Please review. Tell me what you think . good or bad? Is he right or do you think I should make him horrible.? x**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

Ali

I heard the door open as I came round. No nightmare. That was different. I looked up and saw the Joker stood in the door way looking down on me with piercing eyes. I moved even closer to the corner and looked away. I heard the footsteps come closer to me. My body was shaking so bad. He crouched down in front of me, he seemed calm.

"Hey, Princees. Why so Serious hu? " He asked. I looked him straight in the eye and then I saw that he had his arms open to me. I didnt think twice about it. I ran, I moved around him and ran down the corridor. I couldn't touch him. What if he hurt me when I got to him. Or he chuck me to one of his friends. I saw the steps ahead of me. Tears streaming. I could hear the footsteps behind me. He was going to be so angry when he got hold of me. My body aching at the new bruises.

I felt the arms grabbed me around the waist and I struggled to get free from him. He hummed that tune I didn't know in my ear to calm me down. I felt him pick me up over his shoulder. As he began to walk back down the corridor. He when towards a different room. I felt him put me down on a double bed with purple cover. The walls were green and the floor was a purple colour.

He stood in front of me. I could see the anger in his face. He backhanded me across the face. Tears were rolling down my eyes as I held onto my saw face. He grabbed my neck and rammmed me into the wall. A pain shot up at my back as he held me there.

"That. ah was a very stupid thing to ah do Princess." He said calmly. I looked down at the floor and felt so stupid. I should have just gone with it. He probably wasnt going to hurt me before.

"Now. I can't trust you. So ah, your have to go back in that room." He said.

" Please dont stick me in there. I cant be in there. Please J." I said in a small voice. He looked at me for a minute and then released me from the wall. My legs felt like jelly and I just fell to the floor.

"Hey. Look at me." He said. I looked up into thoose brown eyes. as he crouched down infront of me again. He whiped the tears from my face. I moved fast and just grabbed onto him. He didn't push me away like I thought he would. He held onto me. I felt him touch my hair.

"I wont put you in that room. But ah I have to go out princess. Chaos to ah cause. So... I thought that you would like to stay in my ah room. But ah first lets. Ah give you a bath." He said as he picked me up. I felt him carry me over to the bathroom on the right side of the room. It was small. Well cleaned though. Something I didn't expect. Flashbacks of Gambol giving me a bath. He would make the water really hot so it would burn my skin and make me sit in there. He would get a brush and scrub away at my skin fiercly. I began to struggle in the Jokers arms as he held tigher.

"Shhh. was the ah matter. Doncha want a bath Princess?" He asked as he stuck me down on my feet. I watched as he went over and locked the door. My heart rate increased.

"Are you going to hurt...me? " I asked. He walked over to the bath rub and began to fill it up. His brown eyes pierced into my.

"Come here. Ali." He said. I walked over to him. I was shaking yet again. I couldn't stop. I was right in front of him now. He took hold of my hands and held on tight. But not tight enough to hurt me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to be ah clean. I'm a man of my ." He turned around to the bath and turned the water off. He turned to me and began pulling at my top. I let him take it and he stripped me right down. I tried to shelid my body from him and he laughed, that mad famous laugh that so many had heard. He picked me up and stuck me into the water. It was warm. I smiled to myself, he had kept his word. He picked up the shower head and turned it on. I watched as he put it over his hand to test it and then began to wash my hair. I felt him stop. I watched his eyes look over my body. At my scars and bruises.

"Who did this. Was it Gambol. Why were you ah with him Ali?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. I couldn't tell him. He would only laughed. He wasnt like the man on tv when he was with me. He seemed to care. He looked worried as he continued.

He finished my hair and got the soap and began to wash my back. I started shaking again as I felt him touch my body. Once he was finished he ask me to stand and wrapped a purple towel around me. He looked into my eyes and saw the fear.

"Ali. I ah won't hurt you. You know ah that. Doncha?" He asked. I nodded my head at him as he lighted me up and carried my to the bedroom. He stuck me on the bed. I watched as he walked over to the cardboard and brought out some clothes. He pulled out a purple t-shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. A pair of purple baseball boots and a green hoodie. I watched as he walked over to me and told me to get dressed.

I began to get changed and when I was done he grabbed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

"There." He said.

"Right I changed my ah mind. Your uh coming with me. We are going to see your ah Family." He said. **No I couldn't. **

**Please Review X charli x #**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the room. I was shaking, tears began to stream down my face.  
>"No...No I 't."I said as I began to cry.<br>"Why not Princess?" He asked, as he stopped by the door. I shook my head and looked at the floor. The Joker's  
>grip on my arm got tighter and a whimper escaped my mouth.<br>"Tell me Doll-face!" He barked. My breathing began to speed up, but I couldn't utter a word to him.  
>"Doll-face. Look at me." He said. I lifted my head and met his dark eyes looking at his dark eyes which were looking<br>down on me.  
>"Tell me." He said.<br>"OK." I said in a small voice. I saw him removed his hand on my arm and I quickly grabbed it and held on tightly. He looked  
>at me weird but let me do it anyway. I took a deep breath and told him my story, I missed out on Frank not being my real<br>dad. I made my eyes travel down so i was looking at his chest, to afraid to look at his face. And finished my story.  
>"Princess. Look at me." He said. I lifted my head once more. He whipped away my tears. I moved and hugged him. I felt him put<br>his arms around my and hold me tightly. I'd missed this in life. I can't remember the last time I was hugged like this.  
>He moved away after a few minutes.<br>"Right Doll. Uh. Nice story. Let's go." He said as he began to dragged me again. I tried to pull away. I grabbed the door frame trying anything to make him let go. He pulled me by my waist to make me let go. I wouldn't move. I felt him put his head near my ear.  
>"You don't have to see them. Doll. I'm gonna kill them. I want...you. Uh with me Princess." He said quietly. I slowly released my hold and felt him pick me up and carry me to the black van waiting outside. He began to hummed that tune again and I buried my head in the side of his neck.<br>He placed me in the front middle of the van. I was sat next to the driver, he turned to me and smiled, his teeth were broke and were yellow. He had jet black hair and green eyes. I felt the Joker get in next to me and shut the door. I moved back closer to him. The driver started the engine and I quietly told the Joker where I lived. I was so scared. What if he was lying.  
>"What... are you going to do to them?" I asked.<br>I was playing with my hands with my head down, still shaking from the fear. The Joker grabbed my hands and held on to them.  
>"Nothing for you to worry about Doll-face. let me...Uh. Take care of it." He said. The driver turned down my street and got out of the van.<br>"Stay in here Ali. Don't come out. Do you understand me? " He asked. I nodded my head, The Joker departed from the van. I pulled my legs up to my chest and began to cry. I waited fifteen minutes and saw the Joker and the driver walked back. I watched them walk up the path arguing about something. The Joker turned around and stabbed him. He was covered in blood and he looked angry, really angry as he jumped in the driver's side. He sat there for a minute and turned to me a smile plastered on his face.  
>"Watch the fireworks, Doll." He said and I heard the explosion and watched my house blow up. They were Gone!<br>The Joker began the engine and began to drive. His hand were gripped the wheel tightly.  
>"What's... the matter?" I asked. I saw him look at me.<br>"Nothing, doll." He said.  
>"Please... tell me." I said quietly, I tensed my body afraid he would hurt me for annoying him, I heard him breath deeply.<br>"Fine! You wanna, Uh know. I was Uh talking to your mum. Princess. Funny this is. I saw her before, Doll. Years ago. She.. uh told me your my girl... that's why they hurt you. Your a uh bad reminder Princess. Your mum hated little old me." He said through gritted teeth.  
>That's my dad. The Joker is my father!<p>

**Sorry I have updated in ages. Hope you like it Pleas review ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The van went quiet after that. Thoughts ran through my head. What if he never wants me here? What if he gets taken away? I watched the Joker turn to look at me a few times. I had my head down looking at my lap. He'll get rid of me. He won't want me now. I thought. I felt him grab my chin as we arrived back. He pulled my face up til my eyes met his.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked. I looked at him unable to answer. He let go of my chin waiting for a reply. I shook my head and got out of the van and began to walk to the enterance. I heard footsteps behind me and felt his hand grip my arm and drag me through the living room. I whimpered at the pain he was causing, tears threating to spill.

What if he thought I was weak? We ended up in the kitchen.

"Sit down." He told me firmly and pointed to the table. I slowly took a seat. Scared of what was gonna happen next.

"Dave!" He yelled.

"Yeah Boss." I heard the reply. I heard footsteps. He stopped in the doorway, he looked like he was in his early thirties. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and wore mainly black clothes that hung from his skinny body. The joker went up to him and told him something in a quiet voice. I saw Dave look at me and then back to the Joker.

"Find out what her probelm is." The Joker said and stormed out of the room. Was he angry with me? Dave came and sat down oppisite me. He smilied kindly to me.

"So, Boss tells me your his kid, and won't talk to him. You gonna tell me why?" He asked me. I shook my head and looked down.

"Come on. Boss wants to know. How about you write it down." He said as he got a piece of paper and pen and handed to me. I took the pen and wrote: I'm scared. What if he doesn't want me. I'm weak. An embrassment to him. Dave looked at the paper.

"Boss!" He yelled. I saw the Joker come through the door. Dave went to hand him the paper. I moved so fast and grabbed it out of Dave's hand and moved away from the pair. Dave let the room. And the Joker began to walk towards me.

"Give it here Doll." The Joker said. I shook my head. Backing up into the side. The Joker pinned me against it and grabbed the paper. I watched as he read over it. He looked confused. He wasn't angry.

"You think I don't want you here Doll?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. " I said quietly dropping my gaze to the floor. He gripped my chin nd whipped the tears away that had escaped my eyes.

"That's uh not gonna happen Doll. Your mine. I uh won't hate your Princess and I won't uh leave you ever. Your my little girl Ali and don't you uh forget it Doll." He said to me. A smile broke out on my face as I hugged him. I felt his arms around me as he held me tighly.

"I won't forget it... Dad." I said, He wanted me here.

please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It felt good to hug him. I felt safe in my Dad's arms, like all the bad people couldn't touch me when he was around.

'Right kiddo, i got things to.. uh. do. Tim!' He yelled at the end. I heard footsteps bounding down the staircase. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen. he was a big man, he looked strong that was the first thing i noticed about had pitch black hair that was cut short and across his face. His eyes were a dark blue color and his face had a menacing look with the scars littered down his face. He was younger in mid twenties and very pale.

"Yeah Boss." He said. My dad turned his back on me to face him.

"Look after my kid." The Joker told him firmly. Tim nodded quickly. The joker turned back to me. He was leaving me with him?

"Princess, Daddy's got to go to work. Now you. uh be a good girl for Tim and i'll see you in a little while." He said.

"Your coming . Right?" I asked. He laughed like i had just told a funny joke.

"Of course. Kiddo." he said as he pulled me into a hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper 'I love you. I'll see you soon.'

"Love you to daddy." I whispered back.

I watched as he walked away and the front door slamming shut as I made my way into the livng room.

"So, Your the Joker's Kid?" I heard Tim asked.

"Y..Yes...I. am." I stuttered. He laughed.

"Yeah you kinda look like him. Nothing like him in personality though, Surpise he hasn't gotten rid of you. Wonder why he thinks your so speical. Your weak." He said as he backed me up against the wall. My heart was beating fast and loud now. My eyes searching in different directions for an escape. He grabbed me and threw me onto the sofa. I wasted no time to flee or try to, I yelp as i felt his hands in my hair as he pulled me back down. Tears rolled down my face. 'please' i said. he pinned me down against the sofa and began to rip my clothes of. I kinda switched off. I heard his zipper undo, I kinda went dead like it wasnt really happening. I heard the last few moans and him jumping off me. I shakely pulled my jeans and pants up. and tried to sort out my shirt.

I dont know how long we sat there. Tim was watching the tv laughing. I wasn't really paying attention. All of a sudden I heard the front door open. A smile hit my face. My daddy was Home. I jumped up off the sofa my smiled vanished. Dave stood there with the other men around him. But not my dad.

"Ali, sweetheart. Listen your dad. He's... Um he's well in Arkham. he asked me to look after you." Dave said as he moved closer to me. My Daddy's gone? what if he never comes back? I needed him. He makes it better. all better. A sob escaped my throat as i pushed pass Dave and ran up the stairs to my room. I laid on the bed and Heard footseps and saw Tim stood in the doorway. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Good thing Daddy's not coming back. I mean he probably did it on purpose to get away from you. " He said. He got back up and left. I was shaking and ended up crying myself to sleep.

Four days later

I hurt so bad. Tim won't stop, I'm so afraid. I lay here most days wishing for my daddy to come home. I heard a knock on the door and my body froze, The handle turned and in walk Dave.I faced him with tears stained face.

"Awe, Ali, it's gonna be OK. I um brought you some food, you must be hungry. I mean you never stepped out of your room after breakfast yesterday. I'm worried about you Hun. I know your upset Ali. But you can't do this to yourself, your barely eating, sleeping. And what's this about you not talking eh? Anyways here your food. Eggs, beacon, sausages, toast and beans. Your coffee on the side OK. " He said as i sat up. He past me the plate. I flinched and whimpered as his hand made connection with mine. He pulled away.

"Look if you don't wanna come down just stick your plate on the side. I'll come back and collect it." He said and he left the room. I looked down at my food and tried to eat a bit of everything on the plate. I heard the door open as i stuck the plate down. Dave look at me with a disappointed look.

"Ali, I made a promise to the have to eat hun, please."He said. I turned away from him. I heard him sigh as he left the room.

This is my morning and nighttime dinners, after food, i would see the monster, Tim. He would come into my room, making up some excuse. Smile evilly,tell me how worthless i was and force himself on me. After he'd left, I'd roll over and cry myself to sleep, Nightmare would haunt them though and i would always awake crying. I wished he'd come home. I missed him.

Six days later

"Ali. ALI!" I heard Dave shout, I heard footsteps running up the stairs and the door open.

"Ali, you've got to get up. Your dad, he broke out. He's coming home Ali. " Dave said. I just turned away. I'd wished for this and now its happening. Tim's words echoed in my head. 'Your weak. He probably did it on purpose to get away from you.' I heard my door close as Dave left.

DAVE POV

I thought she'd be happy. I thought her dad coming home would snap her out of this. I can see she needs him. I'll have to tell him what she like now. i broke my promise.

flashback

We were outside waiting for the explosions. I was sat next to the Joker when he turned to me.

"If anything happens to me tonight. I. Uh want you to be free Dave. I uh want you to promise me your take care of Ali." He said. It's the first time i saw him dead serious, he seem worried.

"I " I said

End of flashback

I spaced out thinking about that night. The door suddenly opened. Here he was. Ok Dave you can do this he needs to know.

ALI

I heard the front door slam shut just as Tim had left the room. I really wanted to see him.

"I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER HER ! WHERE IS SHE?" I heard him yell. He was mad really mad. My body shaking. Would he hurt me? I heard the footsteps on the stairs and my door opened. There he stood.

"Kiddo." He said as he walked in. I couldnt help the massive smile that spread across my face. He walked over to the bed and sat beside me. I sat up slowly, I reach out and touched his coat, he smiled at me but watched me curiously as I did it. My hands wrapped around his coat. Tears began to roll down my face. I moved and hugged him.

"Miss me Princess or something?" He asked as He hugged me back. I nodded.

"Ali what's uh going on? Why wont you uh eat? Why wont you talk Kiddo?"He asked as he pulled away. I just shook my head. 'Do it,Tell him, everything will be good can protect you' I thought.

"Kiddo talk to me NOW!" He said firmly. I opened my mouth to tell him but i couldn't. He hate me.

"Listen. uh Princess. I'll make it uh better. I won't think your weak doll. I promise." He said. It hit me hard. My daddy's here. He'll protect me forever. I broke down. My body shook and sobs wrecked my body.

"Da..dd..y h..e's ba..d b..ad ." I choked out. as I held him close as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Shhhh. Princess who?" He asked

"Bad. m..an man... d..daddy yo..u'd said he..d ..." i broke off i couldnt do it.

"Kiddo. Don't you er do that. who was it? One of my. er men?" He asked. I nodded my head as i tried to calm myself down. It wasnt working another sob escaped my lips.

"Bad... b.. baby... sitter" I said shakily hoping he'd catch on.

"Dave! Dave hurt you." He sounded really anger. i felt my body shaking as I shook my head.

"T..T..Tim. Daddy. ... mo..nster."I said.

"Shh. Calm down Kiddo.I'm here now. He uh won't hurt you again Ali. Look at me. What did he do sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"H.. he... hurt . ... me Daddy." I said as i held on tighter.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled.

"Come downstairs kiddo. it's uh ok. no-one's gonna hurt you princess. Daddy's here." He said as he stood up and held his hand out to me. I trusted him.

I took his hand.

please REVIEW. sorry its been a while trying to make it the best.

tell me what you think guys :)

charli x


End file.
